YOUR PAIN IS MINE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Bagi Yunho luka Jaejoong adalah miliknya, Jaejoong tidak berhak menanggung beban derita karena itu Yunho bersedia menerima segala kesakitan yang Jaejoong derita. FF kambek from me :) GJ, TYPO, Alur cepet dll.


**YOUR PAIN IS MINE**

**.**

**.**

**Back to fanfiction, kembali menulis setelah beberapa bulan tidak menulis bukan hal yang mudah.**

**Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan EYD, typo, kalimat GJ dll.**

**Maaf juga jika ceritanya tidak jelas, kurang dimengerti, ngga ngena dll. Ini hanya ff pembuka sebelum author benar-benar kambek :)**

** FF yang belum selesai akan diselesaikan secepatnya, tenkyu dukungannya #smooch**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Joongie, kamu masih bisa berusaha lagi! Jangan patah semangat begitu, aku tidak pernah mendapat ranking di kelas, kau masih mending Joongie selalu mendapat ranking satu, tersenyumlah"

_Diam._

_Ada rasa tidak terima dalam diriku._

_Dia Kim Jaejoong, sahabat terbaiku sejak kami masih dalam rahim orang tua kami entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini begitu berbeda._

_Murung dan berfikir bahwa ia bisa hidup hanya dengan diam dan mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri tanpa berbagi denganku, sahabat sejiwanya._

_Keterdiaman yang beku itu tak kunjung mencair. Mungkin justru semakin mengeras._

_Ada apa dengannya?_

_Ada apa dengan Jaejoong-ku yang biasanya selalu ceria, tertawa, gembira dan sering sekali menjahili teman-teman di sekitarnya._

"Joongie, kau tidak mendadak bisu kan?"

_Bongkahan kebekuan itu menjelma seperti gunung, sebuah gunung es. Angkuh_

"Kau tak lagi berniat menggunakan lidahmu untuk bicara huh?"

_Matahari tak kunjung tiba untuk sekedar melelehkan gunung es bernama Kim Jaejoong._

_Haruskah aku. Menyerah?_

"Sudah hampir tiga bulan kau seperti ini Joongie, kau juga tidak mau membicarakan apapun denganku. Kalau memang itu mau mu aku- tidak akan memaksa"

_Lain di mulut lain di hati. Itulah aku. Realitanya aku berharap Jaejoong tersentak dengan ucapanku, lalu memanggilku, menyuruhku duduk dan menceritakan masalahnya._

**- Your Pain is Mine -**

"Yunho, bagaimana Joongie?" tanya Kim Heechul, namja cantik ibu sang gunung es.

"Seperti biasa ahjumma tidak ada kata-kata yang aku dapat"

_Mata indah itu sontak meredup, mendapati kenyataan putera cantiknya masih membisu seperti biasa sejak 3 bulan lalu._

"Teruslah berusaha Yunho~ya, tolong ahjumma"

"Aku akan berusaha ahjumma"

_Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pesta._

_Pesta ulang tahun seorang teman sekelas Joongie, Kim Junsu._

_Pesta ulang tahun yang bertempat di sebuah pub. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus datang karena setahuku Joongie tidak menyukai pesta._

_Aku tahu pribadinya,_

_Aku tahu dirinya,_

_Karena aku orang yang paling dekat dengannya._

_Entah apa yang membuatnya terseret ke pub itu._

_Kemeriahan pesta, hingar bingar musik dan lampu yang terang dan berwarna._

_Pasti desakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak jika tidak datang._

_Dua hari sejak dari pesta ulang tahun Junsu, Jaejoong tidak mau berkata-kata. Mulutnya tak terbuka, hanya matanya yang berbicara. Sepasang mata yang kutahu tak terlatih dengan baik untuk menyimpan luka. Dalamnya luka itu terbaca oleh mata batinku, meski tak jelas maknanya. Tapi aku tahu, luka itu sangat perih._

_Tapi luka apa itu?_

_Bisakah aku mengobatinya?_

**- Your Pain is Mine -**

"Ah~ Yunho, ahjumma tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi menghadapi Joongie sekarang, Appa-nya juga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu, kau tahu kan bagaimana perusahaan kami harus diurus"

"Ahjumma menurutku sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipaksakan, biar nanti Joongie saja yang cerita, mungkin sekarang ia belum siap"

"Tapi kami semua khawatir Yunho~ya, ahjumma merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik pada diri Joongie"

_Aku diam_

_Karena aku juga merasakan firasat buruk tentang sahabat cantik-ku itu._

_Lelaki cantik yang sudah mengambil hatiku sejak kecil._

"Tenanglah ahjumma semua akan baik-baik saja, beri Joongie waktu"

"Kalau sampai akhir bulan ini Joongie masih seperti sekarang, ahjumma akan membawanya ke psikiater, mau atau tidak" ucapnya tegas.

_Aku menghela napas._

_Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menaklukan gunung es itu._

_Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengundang kehadiran mentari agar pelan-pelan melelehkan kebekuan gunung es di hatinya._

_Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Joongie kembali bersuara._

***Next Day***

_Sore ini langit dilekati mendung._

_Mendung yang bergayut cukup tebal. Mendung yang telah dinantikan begitu banyak orang yang merindukan musim yang sedikit sejuk. Panas terik cukup membakar beberapa hari kebelakang._

_Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku._

**Tok tok tok~**

"Jangan menggangguku Changmin~ah, aku lelah"

_Ucapku tegas pada adik bungsu-ku yang memang hobi sekali mengganggu istirahatku_

"Yunnie, boleh Joongie masuk?"

**Deg~**

_Sejenak aku terdiam._

_Sepersekian detik jantungku menderu hebat._

_Aku ternganga sampai akhirnya tersadar bahwa namja cantik pemilik hatiku telah masuk dan berdiri dihadapanku sekarang._

"Eung Yunnie~ah b-boleh Joongie tidur disini?"

_Aku terdiam lagi._

_Bingung harus merespon bagaimana._

"Joongie mau tidur dikamar Yunnie, boleh?"

_Mataku berkedip cepat._

_Tiga bulan dia tidak bicara._

_Tiga bulan dia seperti mayat hidup._

_Dan sekarang barbie hidup itu kembali bersuara, meski raut wajahnya masih terlihat redup dan pucat._

"K-Kuambilkan bantal lagi"

"Tidak perlu, bantal Yunnie saja Joongie suka ada bau Yunnie di bantal itu"

_Akhirnya, akhirnya mentari itu melelehkan gunung es._

_Kalimat panjang dan manja Jaejoong sungguh menyejukan hatiku._

"Kau-mau minum Joongie?"

_Sebuah gelengan kecil dengan senyum manis terkembang._

"Joongie mengantuk"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah"

"Yunnie tidak boleh pergi, disini saja temani Joongie"

_Aku tersenyum._

_Kalimat perintah nan manja itu kembali terucap._

_Kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku._

_Jaejoong nampak berbaring di sebelahku._

_Aku hanya duduk terdiam memandanginya tidur dengan pulas._

"Tidurlah Joongie"

**- Your Pain is Mine -**

_Perkembangan yang sungguh lambat._

_Jaejoong tak kunjung mengutarakan masalahnya, tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa memaksanya, karena Joongie benci dipaksa._

_Beberapa hari ini Joongie sangat senang tidur dirumahku, ia merasa lebih tenang._

_Begitu katanya._

_Semula aku pikir, Joongie diam karena dia tak lagi mendapat ranking satu dikelas._

_Karena Jaejoong adalah tipikal orang ambisius yang sangat mementingkan arti sebuah nilai pada setiap mata pelajaran._

_Dia harus selalu menjadi nomor satu._

_Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya._

"ANDWE! J-Jangan lakukan itu, Joongie mohon jangan! Hiks"

_Aku terkejut mendengar igauannya._

_Aku memang tidur satu kamar dengan Joongie, tapi aku tidur dibawah beralaskan kasur lipat sedang Joongie berada diatas, dikasurku._

"Joongie ada apa? Joongie kau bermimpi buruk?"

"J-Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!"

_Jaejoong berteriak histeris._

_Orang tuaku dan adiku Changmin menerobos masuk ke kamarku._

_Memeriksa ada apa dengan anak sahabat mereka yang terus berteriak dalam tidurnya._

"Hiks jangan dekati Joongie hikss jangan hikshiks~"

_Tak tahan dengan tangisan memilukannya, aku mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat._

_Menenangkan setiap teriakan yang tidak aku mengerti._

_Membuatnya menyadari bahwa ini aku, Yunho Jung Yunho sahabat kecil yang selalu melindunginya._

_Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kuambil dari igauannya._

_Jaejoong diganggu seseorang._

_Tapi siapa?_

***Next Day***

_Hari terus berganti, minggu terus berjalan dan bulan demi bulan terlewati._

_Terapi Jaejoong meski lambat tapi sedikit membuahkan hasil._

_Meski rahasia sang gunung es belum tercairkan._

_Ia sudah mau berbicara lagi, kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa._

_Meski sikapnya tidak lagi biasa._

_Dan, ah namja cantik tercintaku itu kini lebih memilih tinggal dirumahku._

_Sekamar denganku._

"Yunnie, apa yang Yunnie rasakan jika dikhianati?"

"Dikhianati?"

"Hum" angguknya manis.

"Aku pasti akan sedih"

"Hanya sedih?" Jaejoong tampak tak puas.

"Aku tidak akan mau bertemu lagi orang yang mengkhianatiku"

"Jika harus bertemu?"

"Ya tidak mau"

"Kalau terpaksa bertemu?"

"Ya tetap tidak mau"

_Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan sesuatu._

_Jaejoong pernah di khianati?_

"Apa ada yang mengkhianati atau menyakitimu Joongie?"

_Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah._

_Tampaknya aku telah salah mengajukan pertanyaan di waktu yang tidak tepat._

"Sepertinya aku salah memilih teman mengobrol, aku cuman ingin bertanya Yunnie bukan menceritakan keadaan diriku, kamu salah mengira aku sedang curhat"

_Jaejoong marah._

_Kilatan matanya terlihat jelas._

_Ia pergi ke kamarnya kamarku lebih tepatnya._

_Menutup pintu dengan kasar._

_Aku penasaran, penasaran dibalut rasa bersalah._

_Yang bisa kulakukan adalah berdoa, semoga masih tetap terbuka kesempatan bagiku untuk mengorek apa yang terjadi dengan Kim Jaejoong._

**- Your Pain is Mine -**

_Sore itu sepulang aku sekolah._

_Jaejoong nampak menunggu-ku di kamar dengan keadaan terduduk sambil mencengkram sebuah surat._

_Wajahnya tertunduk lesu._

_Ia memilih tidak sekolah karena tidak enak badan._

"Hai Joongie sedang apa?" _tanyaku sambil menaruh tas di balik pintu._

_Selembar surat itu terhulur padaku._

_Tangannya yang putih bersih bergetar._

_Penasaran, aku mengambil dan membaca tulisan di depan surat yang ditutup amplop putih itu._

**_Seoul Hospital_**

_Dadaku bergemuruh tak jelas._

_Pelan kubuka surat itu, dan nampaklah tulisan yang sebetulnya ingin kulihat tapi tidak sekarang._

_Nanti saat ia menjadi 'istriku' yang sah._

**_Male pregnant, positive._**

"K-Kau? J-Joongie kau ha-mil?"

_Bibirku bergetar mengucapkan kalimat terakhir._

"Hiks"

_Aku terduduk dihadapannya._

_Bukan, aku bukan heran dengan kehamilannya karena meski ia lelaki ia bisa mengandung._

_Ahjumma Kim juga seorang lelaki, lelaki cantik yang bisa menawan seorang Kim Hankyung dan akhirnya memiliki Kim Jaejoong_

_Mata luka itu kembali menerawang, basah dengan air mata._

"Hikksshikss J-Joongie tidak mau dia ada, Joongie tidak mau baby ada di perut Joongie hikss"

_Aku kendalikan diriku meski aku ingin bertanya lebih padanya._

"Kapan kejadiannya Joongie? Jelaskan padaku"

_Jaejoong menatap mataku._

"E-Enam bulan lalu"

_Sejak enam bulan lalu?_

_Dan kehamilannya kini sudah menginjak 2 bulan, tapi-tapi bagaimana bisa?_

_Sudah berapa kali Joongie melakukannya?_

_Lalu, dengan siapa Joongie melakukannya?_

_Berbagai kalimat berkelebat di benak-ku, tapi lidahku kelu, tak sanggup lagi mengucapkan kata-kata._

"Yunnie ingin tahu siapa yang menghamili Joongie?"

_Aku tidak ingin menjawab, kutatap matanya yang ia juga sedang menatapku._

_Tatapan dingin yang meredup, tersimpan rasa amarah kecewa sekaligus tak berdaya._

_Jaejoong menarik secarik kertas dari saku celananya._

_Foto ukuran post card yang telah disilang dengan garis merah_

_Foto Kim Hyunjoong, kakak sulung Jaejoong._

_Kakak tersayang yang sering diceritakan Jaejoong._

_Yang sering menemaninya tidur saat ia merasa insomnia mengganggunya._

_Yang sekarang berada di Jepang untuk kuliah._

_Apakah, apa itu Hyunjoong hyung?_

_Kalimat itu tiba-tiba kembali nyata di benak-ku._

_Mungkinkah kakak Jaejoong itu yang-_

"Hyung kembali kerumah enam bulan lalu. Tidak ada yang terjadi, seperti biasa Joongie tidur dengannya, seperti biasa pula hyung memeluk Joongie, tapi yang tidak biasa adalah-"

_Aku menatapnya, menatap tatapan menerawangnya yang terluka._

"Hal yang tidak biasa saat hyung mencium leher Joongie, menindih Joongie, membuka paksa baju dan celana Joongie, mem-"

"Cukup! Cukup Kim Jaejoong"

_Aku mendekap kedua pipinya, menahan agar kalimat itu tidak lagi keluar._

_Sakit sekali mendengarnya._

"Yunnie, hikss Joongie hamil Yunnie~ya" isaknya meluncur begitu saja.

_Perih, sakit, marah._

_Itu yang aku rasakan._

_Ingin aku mencabik setiap rongga tubuh Kim Hyunjoong yang dengan tega menyakiti permata seperti Jaejoong._

_Ingin aku kuliti setiap jengkal kulit yang menempel pada tubuhnya._

_Ingin aku potong-potong kemaluannya yang dengan tega memasuki tempat suci yang selalu Jaejoong jaga._

_Tapi, itu semua tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah._

_Jaejoong sudah terlanjur jatuh, dan jika ia kehilangan aku hanya karena aku dipenjara karena telah membunuh seseorang._

_Maka Jaejoong akan hidup dengan siapa?_

_Satu rumah dengan bajingan brengsek itu?_

_Tidak akan!_

_Biarlah ia hidup bersamaku, bersama Jung Yunho selamanya._

_Menikahinya sebelum bayinya lahir adalah jalan terbaik._

_Dan aku akan menanggung semua penderitaannya._

"Ssst tenang Joongie, tenanglah. Ada aku, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, aku tidak akan membiarkan penderitaan menghampirimu walau sedetik saja, biarkan aku yang menanggung semua penderitaanmu, aku ada disini untukmu berikan semua penderitaanmu padaku semuanya Joongie, jangan sisakan di hatimu"

"Yunnie~ya"

_Aku memeluknya erat_

_Se-erat cintaku yang tidak pernah terlepas darinya sejak aku dilahirkan._

_Karena sepertinya Tuhan menakdirkan aku lahir ke dunia untuk menanggung semua penderitaan yang Jaejoong alami._

_Menyesalkah aku?_

_Tidak pernah sedikitpun._

**_"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong, sangat"_**

**THE END**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah.  
><strong>


End file.
